There's No Place Like School
by Bex Baxter
Summary: A Gallagher Girls/Maximum Ride crossover.When Max and her Flock land on the manicured lawns of Gallagher Academy, the last thing expect is a group of highschool girls with unusual skills to find them.Bad summary, better story.Please read!Cam and Max POV
1. Back to School Crash Land

**For everyone who hasn't read the Gallagher Girls series, here's a summary:**

**  
Cammie Morgan (the main character) is a student at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women in Roseville, Virginia. Most people think that Gallagher Academy is a snooty boarding school for spoiled heiresses, but it's actually a school for spies. Cammie and her friends Bex, Liz, and Macey get into lots of **_**interesting**_** situations, to put it mildly, and rely on their "spy skills" to get them out. Cammie's mother, Rachel Morgan, is headmistress of Gallagher Academy. This is after the second book, Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy, but before the third book, Don't Judge a Girl By Her Cover.  
**

**For everyone who hasn't read Maximum Ride:**

**Max (Maximum Ride) is a fourteen-year-old mutant. 98%, 2% bird, Max and her Flock of bird-kids are running from Erasers, a wolf-human hybrid. They were all created at a horrible place called the School. Her Flock (Fang and Iggy, also 14; Nudge, 11; the Gasman, or Gazzy, 8; Angel, 6) all have wings, and, in some cases, unusual powers. Angel's a mind-reader, Gazzy has a . . . unmentionable talent, Nudge can feel people's emotions by touching something they touched, and Max herself can fly at hundreds of miles per hour. This is after book two, School's Out—Forever, and before book three, Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports.**

**I think that should be enough for now . . . if there is anything else, I'll say it later.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Flock, Ari, Jeb, the Gallagher Girls (Cammie, Bex, Macey, Liz, Anna Fetterman, Tina Walters, etc.), the Blackthorne Boys (Zach, Grant, etc.), Erasers, whitecoats, Headmistress Morgan, Professor Joe Solomon, or any other characters/places from **_**Maximum Ride **_**or **_**Gallagher Girls**_**. They are copyright of James Patterson and Ally Carter.**

Chapter 1 – Back To School; Crash-Land

**Cammie's POV: **

I slipped through the group of seventh graders on their tour of the school, scanning the crowd of girls before me.

"Cammie!"

I spun at the familiar voice, and grinned at the sight of Bex striking a pose at the front entrance. Like always, she looked like she had come straight from the spa, not a six hour plane flight.

"Have you seen Liz or Macey?" I asked her. She shook her head. Tina Walters turned around.

"They're probably in the Great Hall already. I heard that Mr. Solomon killed a Korean delegate with a bobby pin this summer!" (Mr. Solomon is our totally HOT Covert Operations teacher, in case you were wondering.)

I rolled my eyes. Tina's mother wrote the gossip column in a newspaper that shall remain nameless, and that, combined with being a spy _and_ a teenage girl, made Tina believe the weirdest things. "Why would Mr. Solomon have a bobby pin?"

Without waiting for an answer, I started down the corridor. Bex followed me.

When we entered the Great Hall, I saw them immediately. Liz seemed even tinier then she was last year, and Macey seemed even supermodely-er (if that was possible). I waved, and Liz jumped up, spilling flash cards all over the floor.

"Cam, there you are! We were looking everywhere, we couldn't find you."

"Yeah Liz, I'm doing great", Bex said, her British accent growing thicker."Thanks for asking."

Liz started to say something, but was interrupted by my mom's voice from podium.

"Everyone settle down, now." She waited until she had our attention to continue,

"Women of Gallagher Academy, who comes here?"

Everyone stood and said in unison, "We are the sisters of Gillian Gallagher."

"Why do you come?"

"To learn her skills, honor her sword, and keep her secrets."

"To what end do you work?"

"To the cause of justice and light."

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our lives." We finished, and sat down.

My mom smiled."This is the start of a new year, a year that will be full of challenges and learning. To our newest students", she paused, glancing at the newbies,"I can only say that this will be the beginning of an interesting year in your young lives.

"Work hard, pay attention, and most importantly, be careful. Welcome home, ladies."

I looked around at all the familiar faces, faces of my friends, faces of my sisters. I was home at last.

**Max's POV:**

"Max, I'm hungry."

"We'll stop in the next town, okay Nudge?" I sighed and looked down. _Welcome to Roseville, Virginia_ a sign below us said. Well, isn't that nice.

Then I heard the gunshot. Next thing I knew, massive pain exploded in my right wing, and I was falling.

"Max!" Nudge screamed.

I tried to flap, but my wing wouldn't work. Fang swooped down to catch me. His fingers barely brushed my arm before I hit a tree. Sliding down awkwardly, I managed to land on my feet.

"Max!" Nudge yelled again, landing beside me."Are you okay? Your wing, is it hurt? Oh no, you're bleeding-"

Fang cut her off. "Max? How bad?"

I shakily extended my wing. It only went halfway out before I had to stop.

"I'm fine." I lied as Iggy, the Gasman, and Angel lit down. I looked around. We were in front of a huge building. It seemed to be a private school, one of those ones that rich, spoiled kids go to. The words 'Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women' were carved into the tall stone wall.

"This might be a good place to spend the night." I said, "Maybe we can hike to town in the morning."

The flock nodded, and we set off to find a spot to make camp. Suddenly I saw a flash of movement. My raptor gaze locked onto it, and I froze.

It was a camera.

Not one of the cheap ones that you can find in malls. This was a grade-A, takes-a-thousand-pictures-per-second, CIA-level camera.

I caught Fang's eye, and he nodded. He had seen it to.

Maybe this wasn't such a great place to spend the night.


	2. A Midnight Walk Secrets

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys rock!**

**To AllWhoWanderAreNotLost: I started this fanfic halfway through the both series because when I wrote this chapter, Don't Judge A Girl By Her Cover hadn't come out yet. Even though I just published this in the last week, I did the first chapter about a year ago. Same for MR—I was only halfway through the series. Plus, in SOF they're at Anne's house, which is in Virginia. Which explains (kind of) why they're in Virginia in the first place. **

**To iggyfan1: They're my two favorite books too! Well, no duh.**

**To Inkmoon: Thanks.**

**So, yeah. If you have any more questions, please ask . . . I think I explained everything else, though . . .**

Chapter 2- Midnight Walk; Secrets 

**Cammie's POV: **

I checked my alarm clock. 11:24. I looked at the sleeping forms of the entire junior class spread out around me. They had fallen asleep watching Tina's annual Jason Bourne-athon, but I wasn't tired.

I looked back at the clock. 11:25. All right, then. I was going for a walk.

I was still wearing my uniform, so I just grabbed a pair of sneakers and quietly crossed the room, stepping over sleeping girls.

"Wait."

I stopped, then without turning around, asked, "What is it, Macey?"

She jumped to her feet. "I'm coming too." I sighed and sat back down, knowing it would be useless to argue.

Once Macey was ready, I lead her down the stairs and to the janitor's closet. When we were there, I wiggled a loose brick in the doorframe, causing wall of the closet to slide sideways and revealing a secret passageway. Macey gasped. I had been finding chinks in the security system for years. That's me--Cammie the Chameleon. Invisible, hiding in plain sight.

We walked down two more halls, went through five hidden doors, and finally came to a heavy oak door.

"Where are we?" Macey whispered, glancing around the small space. I pushed open the door.

We stood on the manicured lawn, inside Gallagher grounds. I climbed out and carefully closed the door, which blended in perfectly with the rocks behind us. The woods were on our right--I headed that way, ducking to avoid the camera as it scanned the lawn.  
I heard voices, so I froze. Macey glanced at me. Her blue eyes were huge with shock.

"It's stopped bleeding," came a girl's voice.

I looked at Macey again, and without speaking, we crept forward.

"That's good. We'll be able to leave in the morning." That was a boy talking.

Macey took a step closer, brushing away some low branches. Now I could see them, and what I saw made me want to scream.

Six kids, between the ages of 6 and 14, were crouched in a rough circle. But one of the girls had her back to us. And she had _wings._

Real wings.

Seriously.

Now, I must have been in shock or something, because when the little blonde one sat up and said, "Someone's there." I didn't immediately realize what she meant. By the time I had, a dark-haired boy had Macey by the throat, and I was being pinned down by the winged girl.

I came to my senses and punched her, hard. She winced. I blinked. I had expected a stronger reaction then a wince. My punches hurt.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"We, I-I'm just a student. At the Academy." I stuttered, reviewing my cover story. I was a spoiled, clueless, selfish, ignorant Gallagher girl. I knew nothing about spying or spies.

"The Academy. This school?" I nodded. "Then you can explain the security."

"What do you mean? I don't know what you mean!" I tried to sound scared and confused. Scared was easy. Confused, not so much.

"She's lying." the little blonde one announced. I glared at her.

The bird-girl scowled. "Tell the truth."

"After you. What are . . . you really have . . . wings?"

Bird-girl hesitated, and the boy spoke up."If they're from that school, they could help you . . . I mean, us."

The bird-girl paused for another moment, then nodded. She got off of me, and the boy let go of Macey.

"Don't tell _anyone. No one_ can know about this, okay?"

I looked at the girl, and thought of all the lies I've told, all the secrets I have to keep.

"Okay."

**Max's POV:**

I studied the girls in front of me. One of them was really beautiful, tall and skinny with glossy black hair and blue eyes. The other one was . . . plain. She was very pretty, but there was nothing special about her. Brown hair, brown eyes, not tall or short, fat or thin, tan or pale.

I took a deep breath. "I'm Max. This is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, Angel, and Total." I waved to each of them in turn. "We all have wings, except for Total."

I stopped, unsure how to go on. The plain girl saved me.

"I'm Cammie, Cammie Morgan. This is Macey. You said you needed help?"

I made a face. Fang had said that, not me. "Well, someone shot me and . . . hurt my wing. All we need is a place to rest . . ." I trailed off.

Cammie smiled. "I know the perfect place." She turned and walked into the woods, then stopped. Looking over her shoulder, she asked, "Well? Coming or not?"

I glanced at Fang, who shrugged. My choice, then.

I turned and followed Cammie through the trees.

**Okay, just another reminder, It's between SOF and STWAOES, so Total has no wings.**

**Also, to all the Zach lovers out there, Blackthorne will arrive soon. In a few chapters.**

**Reviews are loved.**

**-B.B.**  
**  
**


End file.
